MI PIRATA
by anye.cordoba
Summary: Edwad Cullen es un exitoso empresario al cual un accidente que quito gran parte de su confianza, ¿Qué pasara cuando una hermosa bailarina le devuelva las ganas de amar? Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoria.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PIRATA**

**EDPOV**

Me parece completamente ilógico que un hombre maduro como yo, tenga que usar un disfraz para poder recolectar fondos para una causa benéfica; pero más que eso me sentía frustrado por tener que usar precisamente este bendito disfraz, porque siempre me dejo persuadir de mi hermano Emmet es mi hermano mayor, pero tiene alma de niño, no se complica por nada y a todo le saca un chiste aún recuerdo en los problemas que se ha metido por su gran bocota.

Vamos Eddy, no seas tan llorón, además te ves muy sexy como pirata y mira que te sienta el disfraz con tu pata de palo y todo!

Cierra la boca Emmet, bien sabes que eso es lo que más me atormenta, no puedo creer que Alice haya escogido esto para mí, mírate a ti, pareces un idiota con ese disfraz de gladiador.

Dije un tanto aburrido por toda la situación, Alice es mi hermana pequeña- pero no dejen que su pequeño tamaño los engañe- es un completo demonio cuando se lo propone y en este caso lo fue. Hace más de 10 años que tengo que vivir sin una de mis extremidades inferiores y durante ese tiempo siempre he recibido el apoyo de mi familia y Alice fue quien estuvo conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo incitándome a no dejarme vencer por las adversidades; ni siquiera después de esa fatídica noche de Agosto…

_**10 años atrás…**_

_¡Edward apresúrate! – gritaba Alice por el altavoz de mi teléfono, no sé cómo esta pequeña niña aun no entendía que estaba conduciendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa a tiempo ya que le teníamos preparada una sorpresa a mi madre._

_Alice voy tan rápido como puedo, sabes que tengo que respetar las reglas de tránsito, no querrás que tu querido hermano sufra un accidente o ¿sí?_

_Edward si no estás aquí en 15 minutos vas a conocer la ira de Mary Alice Cullen!_

_Y ahí comencé a sentir pánico, cuando Alice amenaza con su nombre completo, ten por seguro que no tendrás un final feliz, así que decidí arriesgarme un poco, iba por una calle no tan transitada y el semáforo ya había cambiado, pise el acelerador y salí disparado tan pronto como el semáforo llego al verde. Lo que no tenía calculado era que alguien decidiera saltarse el semáforo contrario llegando a chocar conmigo de una manera sorprendente; durante los segundos que mi auto daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el concreto, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos y lo lamente por mi familia y por mi adorada prometida Tanya Denali, ella era lo más importante que tenía y nuestra boda estaba programada para el próximo año._

_En medio de la inconsciencia, logre escuchar sirenas y la voz de mi madre gritando por mí, me sentí aún más ruin, porque por mi irresponsabilidad la sorpresa de mi madre fue un completo desastre, escuche como los bomberos se habrían espacio entre el metal de mi auto para poder llegar a mi cuerpo, y ahí fue cuando me percate de algo._

_No me sentía muy bien, el abdomen me dolía demasiado y respiraba con dificultad, sentía un líquido caliente emanar por mi cabeza, me sentía mareado pero lo más importante de todo mi pierna izquierda estaba atrapada en medio de los restos de mi auto y no podía moverla, es mas no podía sentir de mi rodilla hacia abajo, eso me preocupo demasiado. Los bomberos lograron sacarme de la galleta de volvo en la que estaba metido para luego subirme a una ambulancia y ahí todo se volvió negro y silencio._

_Desperté a los 8 días en el hospital donde mi padre trabajaba, Carlise estaba a mi lado con su cara entre sus manos y lamentándose por no haber hecho más._

_Papá- mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba._

_Edward, ¡Oh hijo! Nos has dado un buen susto pequeño, como te sientes- dijo verificando mis signos vitales en el monitor a mi derecha._

_Bien papá, solo un poco extraño y con mucha sed, ¿podrías darme un vaso con agua?_

_¡Claro! Ten hijo, tu madre estará muy contenta debo ir a llamarla han sido los días más duros para ella y para mí, verte en medio de ese caos fue lo peor que he visto en mi vida hijo._

_Lo siento papá solo, no sé de donde salió el otro conductor._

_Lo se hijo, espera mientras busco a tu madre._

_Luego que Carlise dejara la habitación, comencé a evaluar los daños es mi cuerpo, tenía una venda en mi cabeza, supongo que cubriendo la herida que sangraba durante el accidente, tenía vendas en mi abdomen, asumo que algunas costillas se vieron comprometidas; pero cuando llegue a mis piernas empecé a desesperarme, mi pierna izquierda no estaba había una caída en la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo justo por debajo de mi rodilla; esto no podía estar pasándome, ¿cómo paso esto? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a gritar desesperado, mi padre entro a la habitación presintiendo lo que había pasado, detrás de él mi madre que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que los míos. Carlise me explico lo que sucedió, tuvieron que amputarme parte de mi extremidad izquierda la cual quedo destrozada después del accidente._

_Los meses siguientes a mi recuperación fueron un desastre, me encerré en mí mismo y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a mí, me veía como un maldito fenómeno e incluso llegue a culpar a Alice por mis desgracias, mi relación con Tanya termino, Alice dice que la muy zor** no aguanto verme en un mal momento, y yo pienso que si porque siempre supe que era materialista._

_La terapia sirvió muchísimo, y ahí comprendí que mi vida no terminaba ahí, las prótesis fueron difíciles de manejar al inicio, pero como dice Emmet: "un Cullen no se deja vencer ante las adversidades"-aun no puedo creer que esas palabras hayan salido de la bocaza de Emmet-, así que trabaje al 101% y logre salir adelante, me dedique a los deportes, llegue a tener la confianza suficiente en mí mismo como para no ocultar mi prótesis al mundo; comprometido con ayudar a personas como yo, mis padres y yo creamos una fundación para la donación de prótesis a personas con alguna mutilación como la mía; puede decirse que soy feliz, pero me falta algo, en ocasiones me siento completamente solo y aunque la compañía femenina nunca ha sido un problema, estas mujeres son demasiado superficiales y siempre me recuerdan a Tanya en ese sentido y no quiero perder el tiempo con personas como ellas._

*******_**PRESENTE*****_

Enserio Edward, pareces un viejo gruñón – Alice y sus hermosas comparaciones, en ocasiones podía llegar a odiar al pequeño duende.

Edward, ya vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde además Rosalie y Jasper ya nos esperan allá- dijo Emmet desesperado, y después se queja cuando le digo que se deja dominar de su novia Rosalie.

Está bien vámonos pero yo conduzco- a pesar de mi accidente mi amor por los automóviles no decayó, ahora poseía un Aston Martin negro y adoraba ese auto.

Forks no era un pueblo muy grande así que todos los habitantes se sentían muy bien con un evento como este, aunque aún no entendía porque tenía que ser una bendita fiesta de disfraces, llegamos a la escuela secundaria del pueblo, allí de llevaría a cabo el evento y toda clase de personajes desfilaron a través de la puerta, hasta que la vi, una hermosa bailarina con largos cabellos castaños, hermosa figura y mirada penetrante. Empecé a mirarla, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía esa mujer, debía conocerla, claro que lo haría.


	2. Chapter 2

**MI PIRATA**

**CAPITULO 2**

**BELLAPOV**

Señor Banner por favor, solo necesito un minuto de su tiempo.

Ahora no señorita Swan, tengo una reunión muy importante con el señor Cullen.

Esa ha sido su respuesta durante las últimas semanas, y aun no entiendo porque tanta reunión con el señor Edward Anthony Cullen, si ya sé que es un empresario exitoso que dona millones de dólares a obras de caridad con personas que han sufrido alguna mutilación, pero enserio mi petición también debería ser tomada en cuenta, esta ciudad necesita un monumento a sus orígenes indígenas y más aun con la tribu Quileutes habitando la reserva.

Quizás mi petición no ha sido escuchada porque no soy una artista muy reconocida, bien me decía mi padre que debí haber escogido otra profesión donde mis ingresos no dependieran de los gustos de otros, pero bueno mi corazón me gano y luche contra Charlie Swan para perseguir mis sueños, hace más de 5 años que no sé nada de él, creo que fue muy fuerte que tu única hija se revele en medio de sus estudios de leyes y te diga que no quiere ser una abogada si no una artista.

Mi padre me amenazo con su herencia, y eso me enfureció lo suficiente como para tomar todas mis cosas e irme de esa casa en donde nada me pertenecía, llegue al hogar de mi mejor amiga Ángela Weber, desde que tengo memoria ha estado ahí para mí, recuerdo la primera vez que discutí con mi padre acerca de mi profesión ella me apoyo en todo y me impulso a seguir mis sueños; Ángela es una persona humilde, no vive en lujos y nunca ha sido pretenciosa o engreída, todo lo contrario a mi vida en casa de Charlie.

Ahora mi vida es muy diferente, vivo en el mismo edificio que Ángela y su esposo Ben, en un apartamento de una habitación sin vista a ningún verde jardín, todo lo que mis ojos veían al despertarme era concreto y más concreto; pero era feliz porque hacia lo que en realidad quería hacer -aunque hace más de dos meses que no vendía una escultura- el reto para mi es lograr que la administración de la ciudad apruebe los fondos para realizar la escultura de mi vida, pero hay un pequeño problema que tiene nombre y apellido: Edward Anthony Cullen; el señor Cullen, opina que invertir dinero en una escultura para el pueblo es una pérdida de tiempo- aunque debo reconocer que su argumento es válido, puesto que él quiere que la administración invierta esos fondos en una nueva sala de terapia física para el hospital de Forks- pero yo estoy tratando de luchar por esos fondos, sin ningún trabajo en dos meses mis reservas están agotadas, y no puedo contar con mi madre para apoyarme económicamente, puesto que ella al igual que yo retamos a Charlie y no contamos con su apoyo.

No sé qué hacer Ángela

Tienes que perseverar Bella, sé que crees que tienes la batalla perdida ante Edward Cullen, pero con intentar por última vez nada malo pasara- me dijo extendiéndome una invitación al baile de disfraces de esta noche.

Un baile Ángela, se te olvida que tengo dos pies izquierdos y que en realidad no soy capaz de disfrazarme, ya no soy una niña ¡por Dios!

Bella, ahí va a estar todo el consejo y además el señor Banner y el señor Cullen, quizás si hablas directamente con él entenderá tu predicamento.

No lo sé Ángela, además ¿qué me voy a poner?

¿Crees que tu mejor amiga no ha pensado ya en eso?

¿a qué te refieres?

Pues que como soy tan buena amiga, y te quiero mucho, hice esto para ti- ante mi estaba un hermoso disfraz de bailarina de color rosa palo con una falda de tul en tonos rosa degradado.

Ángela, ¡es hermoso!

Vamos es hora de arreglarte.

Después de dos horas de terrible tortura en manos de Ángela, la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo no era yo, este disfraz entallaba todas mis curvas y dejaba ver mis largas piernas, además de tener los ojos más marcados por el maquillaje y mi cabello cayendo en cascada por mi espalda.

¡wow Ángela gracias! ¡No puedo creer que sea yo!

Te ves hermosa, ahora saca tu trasero de mi casa antes de que sea más tarde.

Por última vez, gracias, mañana te cuento como me fue.

Salí de casa de Ángela directo a la escuela secundaria de Forks, puesto que allí se llevaría a cabo el dichoso baile, baje de mi auto, debo reconocer que no es un hermoso auto, pero al menos me llevaba a mis destinos satisfactoriamente; al entrar al auditorio vi el desfile de diversos personajes, pero me sentía observada es como esa sensación en tu nuca que recorre toda tu espina hasta llegar a tus pies, con algo de temor busque con mi mirada a la persona que me ponía tan nerviosa y justo en frente de mí encontré a un hermoso pirata con facciones perfectas, cabello color bronce, y profundos ojos color verde; creo que quede con la boca abierta porque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida completamente seductora que me quito el aliento, de repente vi cómo se tambaleaba para llegar a mí, puesto que su pata de palo no era uno de sus mejores accesorios.

Hola bella señorita- dijo con su voz aterciopelada y en un tono tan profundo que todas mis terminales nerviosas sufrieron un colapso.

Hoolaa… dije entrecortadamente, este hombre me desestabilizaba por completo.

¿Qué hace una hermosa bailarina como tu tan sola?

Pues no pensé que fuese obligación asistir con acompañante- dije completamente sonrojada.

Ok, yo puedo solucionar eso, ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Claro- ¡wow que hombre!, tomo mi mano y millones de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo es como si mi piel añorara su tacto.

No se bailar muy bien- dije un tanto apenada

Una bailarina que no baila bien, no te preocupes puedo solucionar eso.

Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi mano llevándome al compás de una suave melodía, es increíble como a pesar de la estorbosa pata de palo su cuerpo y el mío se movían en sincronía. Su aroma era increíble, y no era solo el olor a su cara colonia, era un olor corporal, una mezcla irresistible al menos para mí.

**EDPOV**

¡Wow! Tenerla entre mis brazos es algo surrealista, su pequeño cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al mío y sentir la suave textura de su cabello en mis manos es algo divino.

¿Cómo te llamas hermosa bailarina?- tenía que saber el nombre de esta preciosidad.

Mi nombre es…

Y justo antes de poder escuchar su nombre el Señor Banner, toca mi hombro y pidiendo excusas dice:

Señor Cullen, me gustaría que se reuniera con el consejo tan pronto como este desocupado- y enfocando su vista hacia mi bella bailarina continuo- ¡Wow! Señorita Swan, se ve usted hermosa con ese atuendo, no sabía que usted y el Señor Cullen ya se conocían.

Espere un momento- dijo mi bailarina- ¿tú eres Edward Anthony Cullen, exitoso empresario y filántropo, el hombre que ha estado menospreciando mi trabajo y poniendo trabas para que la administración local pague por mi escultura?- al escuchar eso algo hizo click en mi cabeza, no puede ser ella es Isabella Swan, ahora entendía todo.

Señorita Swan un gusto en conocerla, y déjeme decirle que no conozco su trabajo para poder promocionarlo ante la administración local, prefiero que esos fondos sean destinados a la sala de fisioterapia del hospital de Forks.

Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero algunas personas dependemos siempre de las decisiones de otros y en este momento de mi vida se me hace necesario que la administración contrate mis servicios.

No puedo creer que anteponga sus necesidades al bien común señorita Swan, es por eso que siempre he dicho que es más fácil trabajar con personas reconocidas.

Usted no sabe nada Señor Cullen, ¡NADA!

Que se creía esa pequeña niña, todo el mundo sabe que lo tiene todo, ser hija del mejor abogado del estado tiene sus ventajas, ha sido criada con todos los lujos, educada en las mejores escuelas y ya tiene hasta un futuro pactado, es la prometida de Jacob Black un importante maderero de la zona, es de ahí de donde conoce las historias de la tribu ya que Jacob es un Quileute; y aun así tiene el descaro de pelear por fondos destinados a una obra benéfica para una simple escultura en honor a la tribu de su novio, me parece estúpido todo el asusto y aun más estúpido yo por dejarme envolver en sus encantos, de seguro esa era su misión esta noche, alejarme de mi cometido.


	3. Chapter 3

**MI PIRATA**

**CAPITULO 3**

**BELLAPOV**

No puedo creer, que mi hermoso pirata sea el desalmado de Edward Cullen, y no puedo creer lo bien que me sentí en sus brazos, maldito sea el momento en el que me deje cautivar por esa hermosa mirada color esmeralda.

Salí de ese auditorio con el orgullo por el suelo, el honorable Señor Cullen- nótese mi sarcasmo- utilizo todo su poder para hacerme quedar en ridículo en frente del señor Banner, sé que no soy una artista muy reconocida, pero Dios apenas estoy iniciando y sin ningún patrocinio es muy difícil.

Saliendo por las escaleras, mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y caí sobre mis manos ocasionando serias raspaduras en ellas, llore, llore como una niña pequeña por todo lo que había sucedido, llore por sentirme menospreciada y utilizada por ese bendito pirata; camine buscando mi automóvil, y gracias a Dios nadie se había parqueado detrás de él así que puedo irme sin problemas.

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! porque justamente hoy te empeñas en no funcionar- es increíble mi _confiable _auto no encendió, así que, que otra opción tenia, son 5 kilómetros a casa es mejor que me apresure.

Aun no lo puedo creer, ¡bendito tiesto!, ya era muy tarde y la noche estaba empezando a tornarse muy fría para mi pálida y frágil piel. Caminaba por la avenida principal, tratando de que alguien conocido se apiadase de mí y me diera un aventón a casa; pero hoy no era mi día de suerte, el dichoso baile tiene que ir muy bien para que nadie transite por esta avenida, juro que lo único que faltaba eran las bolas de heno del oeste, que ridículo.

De repente, las luces de un coche me dieron esperanza, pero esta se difumino tan rápido como llego; aun no entiendo ¿cómo puedo llegar a despreciar tanto a una persona que deseaba tener a mi lado?; fácil de responder, cuando te das cuenta de lo cerdo que es, y que jamás te quiso como lo aseguraba pero sobre todo cuando lo encuentras en la cama con su secretaria. Ante mí se encontraba – valga el sarcasmo- el maravilloso Jacob Black, con su piel rojiza, cabellos negros como la noche y una oscura mirada penetrante.

¡Por Dios Bella! Te vas a congelar, sube al auto te llevare a casa.

Claro que no Jacob, contigo no voy a ningún lado.

Bella, no seas tan cerrada, sabes que no fue mi culpa el que terminara en brazos de Leha.

Como puedes ser tan estúpido, era tu prometida y sabes que quería hacerlo en nuestra noche de bodas, de seguro solo me propusiste matrimonio para lograr así lo que no conseguiste.

No tengo culpa que seas tan mojigata Bella, de nada te va a servir ser así, nadie se interesa en monjas en estos días.

Y con un fuerte chirrido de sus llantas se fue dejándome con lágrimas en los ojos y rabia contenida. ¿Cómo pude considerar tenerlo como esposo? Es un maldito cerdo sin sentimientos por nadie, y lo peor de todo aún seguía aquí en medio de una calle completamente desolada.

**EDPOV**

Salí de esa fiesta sin Emmet y sin Alice, ese par consiguió a sus parejas y decidieron quedarse y seguir festejando, ya estaba agotado y la inestabilidad brindada por mi _cómoda pata de palo, _me tenía aún peor, así que llegue a mi preciado Aston Martin tan rápido como pude, ya quería estar en casa en la comodidad de mi tina y en la suavidad de mi cama.

Todas las calles estaban solitarias, en una de ellas la señora Cope se encontraba sentada en una esquina con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y un pequeño abrigo que la protegía del intenso frio, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella en mi auto y le di un aventón a la casa de su hermana

Edward, ¿cuándo vas a encontrar a alguien que comparta tu vida contigo?

Señora Cope, esa pregunta no se la puedo responder ahora, sabe perfectamente que después de lo de Tanya me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres solo me busca por mi dinero nada más.

Edward, solo quiero que entiendas que el amor no siempre llega como lo esperamos y tienes que estar abierto a las posibilidades, si lo haces quizás te sorprendas.

Lo se Señora Cope, pero creo que ese no es mi caso, desde mi accidente he corroborado mi teoría.

Te daré un último consejo, persigue tu felicidad y no te concentres en las apariencias, las personas que aman de verdad complementan nuestras debilidades y nos impulsan a mejorar nuestras fortalezas.

Las palabras de la Señora Cope hicieron eco en mi interior, tenía razón no debía cerrarme a la vida, 30 años no son pocos, y mi vida no tiene un rumbo trazado lo único que me ha llenado estos años ha sido el trabajo, me he metido tanto en el que mi vida personal paso a segundo plano. Deje a la Señora Cope en la puerta de casa de su hermana y seguí mi camino, unos metros adelante divise la figura de la hermosa mujer que en una misma noche me hizo desearla y despreciarla, Isabella Swan se encontraba caminando por una calle solitaria ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? ¿Qué no nota el frio que hace?, Dios porque hay gente tan tonta en estos días, estacione mi auto justo al lado de su esbelto cuerpo, la vi tensarse ante la presencia de alguien desconocido, toque el claxon y baje la ventanilla

Señorita Swan, ¿A dónde se dirige?

Eso no le concierne Señor Cullen

Es mi deber como buen ciudadano ayudar a alguien que lo necesite, y creo por su situación que necesita que alguien la lleve a casa, ¿Qué su novio no vino por usted?

Aunque sé que no debe importarle mi vida privada le voy a explicar algo, Jacob Black NO ES MI NOVIO y ya quiero que la gente deje de pensar que aún sigo con él, es un maldito cerdo desalmado que nunca se preocupa por los intereses de otros solo de los suyos y que solo quiere sacar partido de las situaciones, y cuando considera que no encontrara ningún beneficio de algo lo estropea

Las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos me dejaron ver la verdad, la señorita Swan no vive en el castillo de cristal que creía, y estaba cambiando mi percepción acerca de ella. Algo en mi interior sintió compasión por ella

Vamos Isabella, sube al auto te llevare a casa

Ella analizo la situación y no sé qué la llevo a subir al auto, pero me sentía menos ansioso sobre dejarla sola en medio de la noche en las calles de Forks, algo dentro de mí me impulsó a querer protegerla del malnacido de Black.


End file.
